Our Shadow
by Harco8059
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya is a young and inspiring writer. What if the GoM Generation of Miracles , a group of famous actors and heirs of big companies in Japan had notice the kind of gem Kuroko Tetsuya is.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Our Shadow**

**Pairing: GoMxKuroko, (Overprotective and Overpossessive!GoM at the future chaps.)**

**Disclaimer: Gosh! Put more salt on my bleeding wound. These characters aren't mind at all *sobs***

**Warning: Au! BL/Yaoi**

**Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya is a young and inspiring writer. What if the GoM (Generation of Miracles), a group of famous actors and heirs of big companies in Japan had notice the kind of gem Kuroko Tetsuya is. **

**A/N: I finally got a wonderful Beta and Let me thank her for helping me *Drum rolls*: ****ManniaOnna11OtakuHpFan**** … Thank you **

* * *

Prologue:

It's Autumn.

The leaves were falling, the air was cold, and the sky was gray.

It's a wonderful day especially for the wealthiest and famous actors called Generation of Miracles or GoM, if you wanted to abbreviate their name that is. Their manager and childhood friend, Momoi Satsuki informed them; they got a new and refreshing role that they were to cast together. She had managed to get them in a series that would group them together. Even though they would not admit it, they really like to work together on a series. The fans and also the management always said that grouping them together would be brutal, wild and epic, but they never got a chance to work together because of not liking the story line or was too boring for them to play the roles.

Akashi Seijuurou, the leader of the group and heir of Akashi Corporation of companies, requested that they should be together in a certain series. He had recently read a book that had caught his interest and the way that the characters were portrayed are equally awesome as the plot. The characters in the book reminded him of themselves; he felt like those characters should be portrayed by them.

The book was entitled 'The Lights' and the author has the penname 'Shadow'. It added to Akashi's interest, he really wants to meet of this 'Shadow' and ask him/her questions about the books that the he/she had written.

Murasakibara Atsushi, 208 cm, a boy too tall for 16 yrs old, he could never stop stuffing sweets into his mouth, he really gets bored easily, yet he still. He is also the heir of one of the famous pastry restaurant in Japan. He never shows interest on things, but he really likes to be with his childhood friends.

Kise Ryota, an outgoing and careless bloke, he's all smiles, and has a habit to call anyone that he acknowledges 'cchi'. He is the cry baby of the group and others bullied him because he was the easiest to pick on. He's the heir of Kise Corporation of clothing design.

Aomine Daiki, the only dark tan of the group. He is also the most cockiest and full of himself of the group, but he also has a good and gentle side of him that only the members of GoM know. He's the heir of Aomine Corporation of trade and firms.

And finally, Midorima Shintarou, the only who wears spectacles in the group. He's way too obsessed with the Oha-hasa horoscope and always brings around his lucky item for the day. He is also a tsudere, which he vehemently disagrees with, and he's the heir of Midorima Corporation of toys.

The five of them have achieved their goals; fame, money, power and looks but deep down inside of them, they know that something is missing.

The five had known each other since they were 5 years old, along with Momoi Satsuki who in return is the heiress of Momoi Corporation of hair and make-up.

Akashi looks at his friend's eyes and smiles at them "Boys, we got business to do."

The others nodded excitedly; they really love showbiz like how they love their ownbusiness.

Meanwhile, in a new school named Seirin.

A dull and stoic boy named Kuroko Tetsuya has a secret. No one knows that he is the new inspiring writer of Japan. No one knows his penname when he writes as 'Shadow'. No one notices him nor tries to befriend him.

He always thinks that he will be always a shadow and that no light would appreciate him.

Oh, if he knew how wrong he was. He didn't know yet, but because of his books, would bring him closer to his lights.

Continue?

* * *

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Beta-ed by the wonderful: ****ManniaOnna11OtakuHpFan**** . *bow***

* * *

Chapter 1:

A familiar boy with light blue hair, was reading a book in a secluded area of the library; No one notices him as usual; he's like a ghost that comes and goes. He is so focused on his book that he almost forgets his surroundings, until someone taps his head with a light book. He then looks up and meets a pair of familiar brown eyes that belong to his editor. Who can be considered his close friend, Kiyoshi Teppei.

"Yo," Teppei gives Kuroko a bright and sparkling smile.

The brunet is a second year student, the student council president and a one of the best editors in Teiko publishing company. He is a cheerful guy that loves almost everything; he's also one of the few people who have a close bond with Kuroko. The vice president and the secretary of student council, Hyuuga Junpei and Aida Riko are also are very fond of Kuroko; both of them are also working as inspiring editors.

Teiko publishing company chooses their employees by their skills and not by age. The company didn't care if the employee is still not in college or of age, as long as the editors or the authors have skills that are above average of the normal requirements. Teiko also has a production company that produce inspiring models, actors, actresses and singers. The company is always on top, when it comes to publishing or producing.

"You're too focused, cheer up a little" the brunet encourages, he had taken the seat across from the light blue haired teen.

"Senpai, you still have a meeting with the student council right?" sky blue eyes met brown eyes.

"Junpei and Riko can manage it. Besides I like to be with my younger brother."

"Senpai, I'm not your brother."

"I know, but I want you to" Teppei's smile didn't falter.

Kuroko barely twitches, Kiyoshi Teppei can be stubborn if he wants to. He self-proclaimed himself as Kuroko Tetsuya's older brother.

"Do as you wish," the younger of the two finally gave in. He was rewarded by a stunning grin from the older one. The light blue haired teen turns his attention to his book.

"Tetsuya, the production wants your book called 'The Lights' to be a live action series,"

Kuroko just hummed while his eyes never leaving from the book.

"They want to meet you and talk about the contract."

Kuroko hummed again.

"And they decided that the GoM should be the protagonists for the series and those actors also want to see you."

The first year looks up from his book "I see," then proceeds reading.

Teppei just smile warmly and stood up "Then I'll see you later."

Kuroko nodded, not taking off his eyes from the book.

* * *

He lives in a cozy, medium size of apartment; his parents are still in America because of their work. He and his family had been living in America for at least 5 years, his parents wanted him to stay with them, but he decided to go back in Japan and proceed his dream to become an author.

It was already night when he was on his way to his apartment, his cell phone rang and he automatically picks it up.

"_Oi! Tetsuya Teme!"_ a familiar voice growls at him _"How dare you leave us behind without even saying goodbye, Damn You!"_

"But I sent you a postcard right?"

"_You-" _The voice cracks like the owner of the voice wants to kill the light blue haired teen. _"When I see you next time. I'm going to kill you!"_

"You shouldn't threaten a person, I can hand you to the police you know, for threatening my life that is."

_"Bastard…"_ The voice hisses at him loudly.

Kuroko can't help but smile a little, "Thank you Taiga-kun, you're worried about me right?"

"_Huh? Ummm…." _The voice stutters and Kuroko obviously knows that his childhood friend is blushing right now.

Kagami Taiga and Himuro Tatsuya are his childhood friends, the three of them are best friends since Kuroko migrated to America and still the light blue haired teen cherishes the two as his best friends.

"_Tetsuya, how are you?" _another familiar voice replaces the other one.

"Tatsuya-kun, I'm fine and doing well."

"_Ah, that's good, you see Taiga is blushing right now, so he can't speak with you until he calms down" in the background "Tatsuya you bastard, give me my phone"_

"I'm guessing the two of you are doing fine."

"_Yes, Taiga and I are models now; we hope you are here, so you can see us on stage."_

"Congratulations, it's good that you guys were finally able to achieve your dreams."

"_Not yet, we are still beginners, but you'll see, someday we became top models in America, and we make you even prouder, Tetsuya."_

Kuroko's smile became wider at that, he may not show it always but he is already proud to meet those two and be their friend.

"I'm looking forward to that."

"_Yes, so we'll see you around okay? And don't let other guys touch you freely."_

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"_Never mind, We miss you Tetsuya and you owe us big time, for leaving us behind and only sent us a postcard. After you arrived in Japan, that's cruel you know."_

"Oh" Kuroko only answered.

At the other line, Tatsuya can't help but sigh; he knows Tetsuya is unique and beautiful for his own good. He guesses that because of Tetsuya's uniqueness droves Taiga and him closer to the light blue haired teen. It was pity that they are not the ones that Tetsuya is looking for and it was pity that Tetsuya can only find his dreams in Japan and not in America. But as a good friend for Tetsuya, they will support the light blue haired decisions.

"_We have to go and we still have shooting. Call you, some other time, again, Tetsuya."_

"Okay."

"_We miss you and love you. Bye" _Tatsuya cut off the line and didn't give Tetsuya a chance to answer.

Sky blue eyes stares at his phone blankly.

* * *

The day has come for signing the contract.

Kiyoshi and Kuroko both wear kimonos. Well, Kuroko was only force to wear it because Kiyoshi force him to. People stare at them when they walk by, the brunet lad wears his confident smile and walk through the hallway without care of the whispers and the stares and on the other hand, Kuroko can't help but blush at the all the attention that people were giving them.

He wears a light blue kimono that enhances his appearance more and makes him more feminine than already has while Kiyoshi wears a masculine brown.

_Flashback_

"_No" Kuroko stoically and automatically replies._

"_Co_me _on Tetsuya,_ _it will be fun if we wears this" Kiyoshi smile warmly as he handed the smaller teen his a light blue kimono._

"_I don't like it."_

"_But we need them to take notice us."_

"_I think we are already noticeable."_

"_I will give you milkshake from Maji. For free for a month if you wear this."_

"_Okay."_

"_Yes!" Kiyoshi gave him a triumphant smile after that._

_End of flashback_

Kuroko observes Kiyoshi from behind.

Kiyoshi Teppei is a weird guy, but he is probably one of the nicest people that Kuroko ever met. He gives advice to Kuroko that even Taiga or Tatsuya never said to him. Kuroko can't help but admire Kiyoshi's kindness, Hyuuga's bluntness and Aida's tips. He really admired his senpais, though he doesn't show it and acts stoically.

"We're here," The taller teen commented with a huge grin on his face and turns to look at Kuroko "Are you ready?"

Kuroko can only nod.

The brunet grasps the handle and opens it.

_The time moves and 6 different souls intertwine._

__Cotinue?

* * *

Review?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Beta-ed by: ManniaOnna11OtakuHpFan**** *she's really awesome* Thank you my beta  
**

**A thousand thanks to my lovely reviewers. and Thank you also for those who favorite and alerted this story. If you guys have time please read my other stories... Thank you. *bow*  
**

* * *

Chapter 2

The stares were unnerving; he immediately fidgets when he feels eyes on him. The attention they give to him makes him feel nervous. He didn't want to be the center of attention, but here he is in the middle of the room where the producers, director and the main cast for his book are in. He glances at his manager, who doesn't give a fuck to anyone else and continues to plaster a happy smile. Sometimes he thinks what would happen to him if he was a cheerful person? He couldn't bear to imagine it. He is a shadow and always will be a shadow. He wouldn't wish to be more than he is.

"Kiyoshi-kun, fabulous entrance as always and that traditional kimono really suits you," A middle age man praises Kiyoshi, Kuroko figures that the man is the famous director, Wakaba Akira.

Wakaba turn his attention to the smallest guy in the room, the teal haired male stiffens, but doesn't show it.

"So I guess this is the famous and amazing writer 'Shadow'?" he smiles at the writer and offers his right hand.

Kuroko takes the offer hand and shakes it.

"Please to meet you Director Wakaba," and gave a respectable bow.

"The pleasure is mine Kuroko-kun; I didn't expect that my favorite novel writer is so young and beautiful," he begins to flirt with the young teen. Which Kiyoshi interjected ,"Wakaba-san, Tetsuya here is like my younger brother, so please be kind to him," he then gives the director a warning smile that says 'Don't you dare touch him or else'

Wakaba immediately steps back and just put a smile on, even though he is the director and Kiyoshi is only a manager. He knows it will be the death of him if he manages to piss off the future heir of Kiyoshi enterprise. The company is quite small than the rest big companies, but some people say that the Kiyoshi's were connected to the Yakuza and Mafia.

He still values his life, so it wouldn't be wise to touch the things that a Kiyoshi clearly says it's off limits.

"You must be Kuroko Tetsuya-kun?" an old man that seems to be on his 50's but looks like to be 40's.

"I'm the producer for the series, My name is Asano Minato. I'm impressed that a young high school student like yourself can write so much angst, but also so much happiness in one book. I have to say that your works are master piece," he then offers his left hand.

"Thank you so much Asano-san," The writer let out a small, but genuine smile and shakes the offered hand.

A cough interrupts them, then the petite teal haired male immediately laid his eyes on the tall and handsome group. He remembers them to be the heirs for their own companies and also they are quite famous for their looks and talent of acting. He also remembers that all of them are womanizers even though they didn't do anything. Kuroko can feel those guys have pheromones to attract girls or guys. He admits that they are cool and handsome young men, but he didn't fine them attractive to fawn all over them.

"Hello," he gives a small nod to them and raises his right for them to shake it.

He stiffens immediately when somebody hugs him tightly and feels soft, warm and wobbly chest presses to his face.

"Kya! You're so cute and adorable. Let me love you!" a girly squeal reaches his ears then he looks up to meet with pink big eyes.

The girl let him go and smiles at him adoringly with sparkles in her eyes "I'm their manager, Momoi Satsuki. Pleasure to meet you!"

"Kuroko Tetsuya, the pleasure is mine," he gives a respectable bow.

"Kya! So cute, can I be your sister?"

Kuroko can't help but blink at the situation until the information was processed.

A second later, he gave his answer "I don't mind," but before the pink haired girl embraces him more, tan hands stops her by taking her right wrist.

"Calm down Satsuki" The tan hisses.

"B-but he's so cute, I want to dress him and cuddle him," Momoi whines.

Kuroko even though he's not showing any emotions inwardly cringed at the thought being hug to death.

"You can do that later Sastsuki," A smooth voice interrupts them but his heterochromatic eyes held a warning sign which Momoi visibly pales.

The red head then eyed Kuroko as if he is trying to read him or undress with his eyes and after a few seconds, he smiles at the smaller teen and offers a hand.

"I'm Akashi Seijuurou, I'm very interested with your works, Kuroko Tetsuya,"

The light blue haired takes the offer hand to shake it and nods at the red head "Thank you and I am very interested with your acting, Akashi-kun,"

Akashi only smirks at him.

"Me next! I'm Kise Ryouta. Nice to meet you, that Kimono suits you! " A cheerful blond with golden eyes points at himself.

"Midorima Shintaro," A stoic green haired guy with glasses introduced himself. While in his right hand is a small bunny stuff toy.

"Murasakibara *crunch* Atsushi *crunch*" a very tall purple haired guy said while munching some of his chocolate chips.

"Tsk. Aomine Daiki," The tan voiced it with reluctances.

Kuroko just gave them an acknowledgement nod, but said nothing.

"Okay, since the introduction is done. Shall we talk about the contract?" The producer suggested with a big smile.

* * *

The signing of contract went well as Kiyoshi expected. He suggested that they should celebrate it to a sushi house; the director and the producer declined the offer since they still had a meeting but the Generation of Miracles surprisingly accepts.

They are currently at the best sushi restaurant in Tokyo. They chatter and discuss relevant and also irrelevant things.

"Kuroko, can I call you Kurokocchi?" Golden eyes beg which Kuroko reluctantly nods. Kise personally planted himself at the right side of the writer, while Kiyoshi is in the writer's left then, next to Kiyoshi sat Murasakibara. In front of the blond is Aomine and besides him is Momoi, then Akashi and Midorima.

"Kurokocchi?" Kiyoshi voiced his bewilderment.

The blond turns to him and excitedly and explains "I always add –cchi to the names of whom I admire."

The brunet raises an eyebrow and asks "And You admire Tetsuya? Even though you just met him,"

Kise eagerly nods "Yes, I feel like we are bound by something and I love his writings,"

"Tsk. I don't know that a dog can read" Aomine teases his friend.

"Aominecchi!" whines the blond.

"Much less has a quote 'Bound by something'? Are you an Idiot?" Midorima added.

"Midorimacchi!" tears are starting to fall.

"Shintaro, Daiki. Don't bully Ryouta," The red head chides the two.

"Akashicchi," the blond brightens that their leader sided with him.

"And Ryouta, your seduction sucks" Akashi added.

Kise burst into tears and whines about how the others are mean to him, but the others ignore him like always. He then feels a small hand on his shoulder; he turns to the owner of the hand and found sympathetic blue eyes gazes upon him.

"If it is Kise-kun then I wouldn't mind," Kuroko said.

The model immediately brightens with those words and glomps the petite body "Kurokocchi is so nice!"

"Then Kuroko wouldn't also mind if I call him Kuro-chin?" Murasakibara asks while savoring the whole of strawberry cheesecake he ordered.

"Yes," The writer answers.

"Then Kuro-chin wouldn't mind if I eat him?"

Kuroko looks at the purple haired actor and said, "I'm not food."

"But you look edible."

"Atsushi," Akashi calls his name warningly.

"I guess I can eat you later," Murasakibara absently said and turned his attention to a new whole grape cake.

Kiyoshi only observes the scene before him and couldn't help but frown at it. The brunet knows that these groups of actors find Tetsuya beautiful and he knows that they are interested about his friend since the looks of their eyes says it well. He knows their reputation when it comes to relationships and he wouldn't dare to let Tetsuya's chastity and purity soils within their dirty hands.

He will die before he let those suckers have their way with his younger brother and all he has to do is put his guard on Tetsuya up 24/7.

'Maybe Tetsuya would let me camp at his apartment,'

Continue?

* * *

Review?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Beta-ed by the wonderful and so amazing : ManniaOnna11OtakuHpFan **

**You Guys rock! Your heartwarming reviews gives me motivation to keep going. Thank you so much for your supports. I always read your reviews and even though I didn't reply to the reviews which is I'm very sorry for being like that but I want you guys to know that I savor and crave for every single reviews that were given to my fics and Thank you also for those who Favorited and alerted. If you guys have time to spare, please read some of my fics or visit me in my tumblr. You guys can talk to me and for those who waits for the update of TFATT and Kuroko no Harem, I will do my best to update it as soon as possible or I will update This Body first. :)  
**

**Here's the update and hope you guys like it.  
**

* * *

Chapter 3_  
_

_A month ago before Akashi meets Kuroko_

_Akashi Seijuuro always treats people as pawns. Just like in shogi, he is the king, the other kiseki no sedai are the bishop, rook and horse, he is the only king that doesn't need a queen._

_He can have anything that he wants whether it is fame, money, power or girls._

_Sometimes he feels empty even though he has everything that others would kill to have. He feels like there is something missing. A blank and deep hole in his heart, until he read the book called 'The lights'. At first he found the book boring and normally he disregards anything that he finds unworthy for his eyes, but there is something about the book that keep nagging him. So he decided to read it until the end and page by page he found himself drawn at the words, the writing style and everything about the book that could offer._

_He felt like the book itself was talking about him and the other guys, but he immediately denied the thought since no one knows the real them but themselves._

_In front of other people, they all put different masks, just to hide the real them. They don't trust others, but only people within the circle of Generation of Miracles. The red head knows that the only reason why the people try to get close to them is because of having fame, power and money._

_Besides them, he knows that all are money and power hungry, waiting for them to fall for their arms so that they can use them. Those people are worst than sharks and maggots._

_But the author of the book seems different Akashi didn't feel any ill feelings towards the author. In fact he felt like the author can understand him if they met._

"_Shadow? What a weird penname." Akashi muttered while looking at the book. After a few seconds, he diverted his attention back at his shogi piece. "I wonder if this 'shadow' would be just another pawn. "_

_He smirks to no one in particular and dials a couple of numbers on to his cell phone and waits for the person to pick up._

"_Hello?" a masculine and professional voice can be heard to the other side of the phone._

"_Minato-san? It's Akashi. I would like you to do something for me." The red head smirk widens when the producer listens to his plan._

Back at the present time

Akashi was right again; the socalled 'Shadow' is really different from most people around them.

Somehow, Akashi found it amusing that Kiyoshi, the editor of Kuroko, became a bodyguard as well. Every time Kise or Aomine tries to make a move on Kuroko, the brunet would always be there.

The red head observed the scenery in front of him. Today is the last official meeting towards planning, then after this is the shooting of the series. He watches when Kise approaches Kuroko, he then look for a certain editor and for his delight he didn't see Kiyoshi anywhere. The blond really waits for the editor to leave Kuroko for a while before he made his move.

'Hmmm, So Ryota does have brains' Akashi thought. Beside him sat Midorima and Murasakibara, who were also observing the next move of their blond friend.

"Kurokocchi do you want to watch movie? There's a new movie out" Kise smiles down at the writer.

Kuroko just stares at him impassively "Kise-kun you have a girlfriend right?"

Akashi can see Kise tense at the question.

"Yes but…"

Kuroko turns to observe the people who are still working at the table.

"Then Kise-kun should invite his girlfriend not me"

"Ahhh.. Kurokocchi" Kise whines. But the Author speaks again "Plus, there's no need for Kise-kun to smile like that"

"What do you mean?" the blond tries to smile, but the smile wavers.

The smaller of the two looks up "Your smile its fake. You don't have to smile in front of me. I want to see a Kise-kun that smiles genuinely not forcedly"

Kise's eyes widen and his entire body stiffens. Midorima, Murasakibara and Akashi are also shocked because of the sentence. No one had ever seen the fakeness of the smile. Not even the Generation of Miracles can tell if Kise was smiling for real or not, but Kuroko is different from the others. He knew immediately that there was something wrong about the smile.

"So If you want to smile at me. Please give me your real smile," Kuroko smiles faintly, but the other can see how beautiful Kuroko is. "And you can stop acting so cheerful Kise-kun. If you are unwell, please feel free to do anything besides smiling"

"Tetsuya Let's go" Kiyoshi shouts. Beckoning Kuroko to come with him.

The light blue haired nods and turns to Kise to give a respectable bow and walks away.

The blond model was left there, stiff and frozen in his place.

"Interesting" Akashi mutters.

"I agree, it's the first time Kise was rejected bluntly and so coldly. It's also the first time that someone had managed to read him," Midorima added. While he used his point finger to push up his glasses and his other hand was holding a stuff bunny.

Murasakibara only hums in approval.

Akashi let out a sadistic smile and thought, "I wonder if he can also see the real me."

Aomine and Momoi were already gone. Since the tan teen still had a photo shoot.

* * *

Kise Ryota was shocked and still in shock. It's the first time someone rejected him. And also the first time for someone to see directly through him even though that person doesn't know him at all, but saw him directly behind his façade smile. How is that possible?

He is already in his room and he didn't have an appetite to eat at all. The day went blurry and all he can think are the words of a certain writer.

His body is numb and all he can feel is the thundering of his heart beat.

It's the first time he feels this way. It's also the first time he feels that he needed somebody.

"Kuroko Tetsuya?" he mutters to himself and let out a broken laugh.

"I wonder if he can really read me as me," he sighs and closes his eyes for a moment.

"I wonder how it would feel like with he in my arms"

"I wonder if I can really love someone again"

"I wonder if I can give him the smile that he wants"

He already made a mistake once and he promises to himself he wouldn't do the same again. He already loved someone before, but that someone choose to betray him, he was hurt and now he doesn't want to trust the others besides himself and the inner circle of Kiseki no Sedai. He can be cheerful all the time and no one notices that it was fake until now; there is something about the writer that makes him tick and the blond wants to figure it out and explore it.

He then remembers those blue eyes that remind him of the sky.

He laughs again but this time it's genuine but he didn't notice it "I think you can free me Kurokocchi"

His eyelids became heavy and his body relaxes.

That night he dreams about a boy who has eyes of the sky.

* * *

Midorima Shintaro is a kind of a guy who follows the horoscope. He believes that if you follow it then nothing can go wrong and everyday without fail he manages to bring his lucky item for the day.

He follows each and every step and the ways to avoid bad luck. He is a smart man and his friends barely tolerate him. He didn't know why he is even part of the group. Even though he's a little unsociable, those people have ways to drag him anywhere they went.

He didn't care about other people, he only cares about what's good for him and what benefited him the most.

It's already 7pm and he is on his way to his home, but before he can go home. He decided to buy his lucky item for tomorrow and luckily he has on his disguise so no one notice him or so he hopes. He is wearing a black trench coat with matching black tight pants and boots. He also has to wear a hat so that no one sees his hair and a scarf so that it covers his mouth.

He chooses a random shop and looks for a red dragon stuff toy. He was busy looking for the item and didn't notice someone is behind him.

"Midorima-kun?" a soft voice calls his name.

The voice caught him off guard and almost knocks all the toys at his right side. He immediately whirled around and found a pair of sky blue eyes.

"Don't do that" The moss head hisses.

"I'm sorry to scare you" Kuroko didn't sound sorry although he gives the taller guy a small nod.

"I'm not scared" Midorima denies it.

Kuroko just look at him passively and nods.

"I didn't know Midorima-kun likes toys" the writer said while picking up a stuff toy that fell.

"I didn't like toys I just needed it for my lucky item. Why are you here?" the taller teen explains. Although he didn't understand himself why he should explain it to a person he barely knows.

"I see, I hope you are lucky for tomorrow. I'm here because I saw Midorima-kun had inside so I follow you."

Midorima is surpriseed with the honest answer but he also can't help the snort "Of course as long as I follow my Oha-Asa horoscope. Nothing could gone wrong"

Kuroko gave a subtle smile "Then do the things that you want to do"

The green haired teen looks at him questioningly "You don't find it weird?"

The smaller teen only shakes his head "No, why would I?"

Even though he won't say it, he was surprisingly impressed. He knows that besides the Kiseki no Sedai, people find his character weird or amusing since no normal people would follow all the things that a horoscope says. The people like to think that they understand him. Understand them. But Kuroko seems very different than the others and Midorima can't read what's on his mind.

Kuroko is the first person that he can't read and the taller teen knows that his friends also feel that way. Judging by the reaction of Kise a while ago and the approval eyes of Akashi and Murasakibara.

"I don't get you" he honestly says.

The smaller teen only nods and replies "I feel the same. I'll be on my way then. Bye" after that Kuroko walks out.

Midorima let out a small smile then sees the toy that he was looking for and he never bother to say goodbye because he knows he will see the writer again.

There is something about Kuroko Tetsuya that makes him interesting. It's like looking a black hole, you don't want to be sunk in but you want to dig in what's inside.

He feels like every tomorrow would be the best day for cancer and he couldn't help but look forward.

* * *

Kuroko frowns at the scene in front of him. He didn't expect this to happen.

In front of his apartment is a small tent that can only be slept by one person and that person is currently sitting on a blanket that he prepares.

That person looks up at him and gives him a bright smile as usual.

"You wouldn't mind if I place my tent here right?" Kiyoshi asks him.

"I'll pretend I don't know you" he mutters and walks straightly to his door and immediately closes it and locks it.

"I'm doing this for the sake of your purity" He hears his editor shout.

The writer slumps down while his entire face is bright red.

"You'll be thanking me if I keep your chastity intact!"

Outside, Kiyoshi Teppei continues to rant.

Continue?

* * *

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Finally, I've updated this series. Thank you so much for reviewing, favorites and alerts. Hope you enjoy this.  
**

**As usual beta-ed by ManniaOnna11OtakuHpFan *she's really good and so amazing* Thank you my beta. *bows*  
**

* * *

Chapter 4

The Lights series is about five different individuals, whom share's one goal. That goal is to be the number 1 basketball team in Japan. Would they make their dream come true? Or would they let their dream ,just be a dream?

Kuroko and Kiyoshi are currently walking towards home, since the first shooting of the series went better than the latter expected.

"So far so good" he exclaims suddenly as he turns to the person, he thinks that needs his protection.

Kuroko remains impassive, clearly ignoring his editor and continues sipping his vanilla shake.

The days go by, the sky blue haired teen found himself surrounded by the members of the Generation of Miracles.

Kise follows him around like a dog, Midorima keeps giving him lucky items, Murasakibara gives him a quarter of his snacks, Aomine keeps flirting with him, Momoi keeps petting him and hugging him for every chance the pink haired girl could get and Akashi keeps staring at him like he is trying to read Kuroko. But the worst thing that happened to him is Kiyoshi, who keeps insisting that he should live with Kuroko or he will keep camping at his apartment.

That is really is bizarre in Kuroko's point of view.

He knows that Kiyoshi is being over protective towards him. Since the older guy keeps saying that he is like a little brother to the brunet.

Even though he won't say it, he really appreciates the concern that his editor offers, but he can take care of himself since he is not a girl that needs the protection.

He sighs and uses his misdirection so Kiyoshi won't notice that he already left his side.

* * *

He always thought acting is boring and he only acts because the others are doing it.

Despite his giant structure, he is just a high schooler like the rest of his childhood friends.

Murasakibara hurriedly left the studio after the shooting, since he run out of snacks.

Recently, he eaten more sweets and junk food in the past few months than he had ever before. He guesses that it has something to do with the small writer.

Like the rest of the GoM, he is the type of guy that usually gets what he wants. He knows that he wants to have a taste of Kuroko's porcelain skin.

He can't make a move since an annoying and cheerful editor of the writer is always with him like glue that always stick to him.

Murasakibara hates glue. It's annoying and sticky. One of these days, he will get rid of that glue.

His stomach is suddenly protesting and that's the queue that he really needs to find his fuel.

"Murasakibara-kun?" a soft and familiar voice reaches his ears.

He turns around and found no one. A frown smears his handsome face. 'Are his ears playing tricks on him or what?'

"Down here" this time the voice held a little bit of annoyance.

He then turns his gaze downwards and found himself sinking into a pair of sky blue orbs.

The purple haired man smiles a little "I apologize Kuro-chin; I forgot how small you were."

He can clearly see Kuroko's eyebrow twitches even though it's just barely.

"Please don't call me small."

Murasakibara is a type of guy that didn't usually apologize so he settles for a nod of agreement.

"Here," Kuroko gives him a vanilla flavored biscuit and he happily receives it and automatically eats it.

The taller of the two licks his fingers and is trying to savor the flavor.

"How much is it?" he asks and even though it's small, he already use at people who gives him sweets and food but they always want something in return so he thinks that maybe Kuroko is no better than the rest of them.

"It's free."

Purple eyes widen at the words. It's probably the first time that someone gives him something for free.

"Thank you," he rarely uses those words.

"You're welcome," The smaller teen gives a small smile.

"You should smile every time Kuro-chin. It's so cute," he praises the smaller teen. Kuroko looks very cute when he smiles.

"You should be yourself Murasakibara-kun."

Once again the taller guy caught off guard.

"What do you mean Kuro-chin? I'm always like this"

"You should not hold back at things. Do what you want to do. I notice that you been holding yourself back so that others won't talk more about you."

Murasakibara is surprised and also impressed. It's also the first time for him that someone could see right through him.

"It's not only you, I notice that Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, Midorima-kun and even Akashi-kun are holding themselves back or pretending to be someone else," the writer paused, "It's a bad habit."

The taller man blinks, then laugh out loud, it's so great that no one's nearby since he choose to walk into a secluded area where no fan girls or paparazzi could be found. If someone hears his laugh those people would certainly fall harder for him.

"Do you like vanilla Kuro-chin?" He thinks it's time to divert the topic.

The said guy just nods.

"Hmmm.. Where is the glue?" He changes the topic again and looks around but didn't see any Kiyoshi at the vicinity.

Kuroko looks at him quizzically and he repeats his question, but in a normal way "I mean where is Kiyoshi-san?"

"I suppose I run away from him," the sky blue haired boy simply answers.

"Would you mind to join me for a short dinner Kuro-chin?"

"Thank you for the offer, but I will have to pass."

Murasakibara looks sad at the rejection, but he smiles for the smaller teen "Someday?"

Kuroko only nods. "I have to go" with one last bow, he disappears just like that.

The actor gazes at the spot where Kuroko is standing before. Then he mutters, "I guess Kuro-chin is different than the others."

* * *

After leaving Murasakibara, Kuroko goes directly to his favorite fast food chain.

Maji can really make delicious vanilla shake and their burgers aren't so bad.

And after purchasing his favorite vanilla shake, he decides to take a stroll through the park before going home. It's 7pm, so it's still early.

Upon reaching the park, which is usually quiet and peaceful, the writer notices some thing. He hears a girl shouting and cursing at someone. He didn't mean to pry at things but curiosity wins, since the girl is shouting at someone with colorful words. He silently and stealthy peeked at the people and his sky blue eyes widen slightly when he sees that the one that the girl is cursing at, is no other than Aomine Daiki.

Kuroko guesses that they only here because it gives them privacy. There's no sight of human nearby only Kuroko himself and those two.

He should leave, Kuroko knows that, but there's something telling him that he should stay and watch the scene before him.

"Daiki, what's wrong with you? Why are you pulling away from my kisses?" The girl shouts again and Kuroko wonder how long she had been shouting. Her face is red as her hair and her green eyes were blazing with anger. The sky blue haired teen labels her as pretty in the eyes, but her attitude is a turn off.

"Aomine-kun's girlfriend?" Kuroko mutters at himself.

"You only kiss me when there are people around," Aomine shoots back.

"What?" the girl stutters.

The tan man just snorts, "As if I don't know. You are only after my fame and my money. My body and my face is only a bonus for you," those blunt words makes Kuroko flinches at his spot and the girl turns to bright red. The writer wonders if it from anger or shame? He isn't sure.

"H-how do you know? Why are you so sure?" the girl shouts but her face remains red. "I'm a model. I'm famous and I have money. You should be thankful that I decided to go out with you. You bastard!"

"Everyone wants something from me and I know that you are one of them," The actor just shrugs.

"You were the one who came on to me. You are the one who put your hands on me. I know that you can't get enough of me," she smugly says.

"I can have any girl that I want and if it weren't you so willing maybe I keep my hands to myself. Plus, I know about you and your boyfriend have been doing behind my back."

The girl takes a step backwards and her eyes widen.

"I know about you and your photographer."

From his spot, Kuroko can see the girl grit her teeth "She should give up," he comments to no one.

"Aomine Daiki, you better remember this. No one will love a person like you. You are the worst kind you are selfish, cold and a lustful beast. You are only lucky because you belong to a powerful family and without that you are nothing, but a lonely beast that hasn't loved anyone and is not been loved back. I only went out with you because I took pity on you," the red head shouts the last words. She's getting desperate, trying to cover her shame and hurts the actor back.

The writer let out a soft sigh and looks at a wounded face of Aomine, that is automatically, replace by his usual smug face.

"Excuse me?"

The ex-couple jumps in surprise when they heard him.

"I can't help but hear your conversation; Aomine-kun is not like that,"

Aomine eyes widen at the words.

"How sure are you? And who the hell are you?" the girl growls.

"Because I trust Aomine-kun," the writer answers and at the same time ignores the other question.

The actor's heart skips a beat. It's probably the first time that someone other than the GoM trusted him, he known the smaller guy for barely a month and he says he trust him?

It's a small word but for Aomine, it's a big deal for him. He would cry if it weren't for his ex-bitch girlfriend. He would not give the bitch a satisfaction to see him cry from just simple words. He should have listened to Akashi that all people that surround them are only using them for their status.

No, not all of them since Kuroko Tetsuya is not one of them, he said he trusts Aomine right? The tan actor never had seen Kuroko as a user type especially because he bluntly rejected Aomine and Kise to their flirting.

10 minutes later, Kuroko was on the swing while Aomine pushes him. The girl is long gone and she had even moved to slap Kuroko, but Aomine interjected and he was close of crushing the girl's wrist.

"Kuroko, Thank you," it's an awkward way of saying thank you and Aomine's face is red. Like Murasakibara and the other GoM, they don't usually thank people or apologize even.

Kuroko turns his head slightly for the actor to see, and the writer just gives him a lovely smile.

"Don't mention it."

The tan teen's heart is beating like crazy. Could this be love?

* * *

Kiyoshi Teppei is worried. It's already 9pm and Kuroko is still not home. He tempted to call for his henchmen and look for his brother.

"Teppei-san?"

He looks up and found the writer sipping his vanilla shake.

"Why are you late? And why did you leave me behind?" he narrows his eyes. If something bad had happen to his brother, he's going to rip that person apart.

"I'm sorry but something had happen and I take my supper at the Maji's. You shouldn't worry about me Teppei-san"

"How many times I told you call me Anki or Ni-san?" the writer just nods and bids him goodbye.

Leaving him and his tent alone.

He dials the numbers and waits for the person to pick up.

"Teppei, what is it this time?" Hyuuga's voice can be heard at the other side.

"I need your help,"

"Help of what?"

"We should protect Tetsuya from the lusty werewolves or I will have my henchmen take care of it."

"WHAT?"

Continue?

* * *

Review?


End file.
